Fluffy in Luv, No Way
by AngelicEntity
Summary: The title says it all.


"She's the weird one", Yuka said pointing at a tall thin girl dressed in an all black version of the Volcano High School uniform, "Her name is Tanaka Tsuki, and she always wears black and she doesn't talk to anyone except for Kagome". Kagome was standing in her school hallway with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha behind her and Hojo, Yuka, and Eri on her other side, "Just because she's quiet doesn't mean that she's some kind of freak! "Kagome yelled visibly angry. Kagome, Inuyasha whispered, "Have you seen Sesshomaru, he was here a few minutes ago?" "Eew," Eri said pointing over to where Tsuki was sitting by herself. Except now she was far from alone, Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru was sitting extremely close to her and they were talking. As the group of teens (and Inuyasha) watched, Sesshomaru brushed his lips over Tsuki's graceful hand. They clearly heard Tsuki shyly asking Sesshomaru out on a date and his equally soft reply." Feh," Inuyasha grumbled, "I always knew that my stupid half-brother would fall for a pathetic ningen." "Inuyasha," Kagome shrieked, "How can you talk about Tsuki like that, you don't even know her!!!" "Kagome is right, you don't know me so how can you talk about me like that?" Tsuki said, her soft voice rising considerably and her dark blue eyes narrowing to little slits. She looked like she was trying very hard not to punch Inuyasha in the nose. "Allow me," Sesshomaru said before smoothly punching his stupid hanyou brother in the head, "Didn't your okaa- san teach you to treat women properly you bakemono?" "Guys, guys," Eri said, stepping in between Sesshomaru and his now dazed brother, "Can you chill out and fight later, some of us have to get to class." "Miss Tanaka, please come to the Principal's office at once", the intercom said. "Ja ne," Tsuki said before walking off. Sesshomaru stared at Tsuki's retreating form until he couldn't see her any more, "She is so beautiful," he said more to him self than to any of the people standing near him. Inuyasha looked at his brother warily before laughing under his breath, only stopping because he noticed that his normally serene brother was looking quite murderous. "G-Gomen nasi, Sesshomaru," he stuttered backing away slowly behind his pissed off girlfriend. Sesshomaru glared angrily at his idiot of a brother before storming off in a huff. "Boy does he know how to throw a fit," Tsuki murmured from behind Eri who tripped and fell over. "What do you think you're doing?" Hojo asked as he helped Eri up. Tsuki looked at Hojo with a look that clearly said that she thought that he was an idiot. Kagome caught Tsuki's gaze and couldn't help cracking a smile. Inuyasha however, was not impressed, "If you want to be with my brother, you have to come back with me n' Kagome" he said turning to walk away. "She doesn't need to go anywhere with you, my very dense brother, she and I are going somewhere as soon as I see you two idiots home" Sesshomaru said directing a pointed glance at Kagome and Inuyasha. Tsuki looked up at her tall, cute, and very mysterious new boyfriend, her blue eyes staring into his golden ones. She blinked up at him innocently before running off into the general direction of her class. Eri watched Tsuki and the man-no god-of her dreams drool over the school freak, "How dare he dump me for that Goth princess wannabe?" She shouted, crying in to Yuka's sweater. Hojo stood by awkwardly before pointing out that they should've been to class almost fifteen minutes ago. Both girls looked at each other before hurrying to class, neither noticing the sinister looking figures striding away from them. Dark and Daisuke Niwa were demon exterminators that specialized in destroying the most humanoid of demons. Dark, the older of the two was tall and thin, with violet hair and hypnotizing red eyes. Daisuke however, was the picture of innocence with messy red hair and calm brown eyes. "Out of that group there were three demons, the two white haired guys and the Goth babe," Dark said, typing information on his PDA. He and Daisuke were standing outside the school waiting for the last bell to ring and to make matters worse, it was raining. "Dark, "Daisuke whined, "Why don't we just follow the girl back to her home, she doesn't look like much of threat to me" Daisuke stepped back just in time to dodge a punch from his partner, "Never underestimate your opponent no matter what he or she is," Dark snarled as he started to walk off, "But you do seem to have a point" "Finally school is over! "Tsuki shouted as she made her way to the subway station, she didn't usually take the subway but her ride wasn't in school today and it was too far to walk. She was so busy looking for her subway pass that she didn't notice the car behind her until it beeped its horn. She turned around just in time to see two very cute members of the male species walking her way. "Do you need a ride home?" The taller one asked looking at Tsuki from behind dark shades. Against her better judgment Tsuki gratefully slid into the passenger seat of his car. There was no way she would take the train home in such weather and still have to walk home in the rain. "My name is Dark Niwa", he said offering her a wide smile as they drove off. The ride to the Masaki Shrine was one not spent in silence, Dark tried every trick that he knew as he tried to find out everything about Tsuki. He even got her phone number when the gates to the shrine appeared, "That's where I live, "Tsuki said opening the car door and stepping out. Dark waited until she turned to face him to give her a grin that held hidden suggestions, but she didn't' even seem phased by his acts as she started up the steps. "Ryo, Sami, I'm home, "Tsuki called from the living room of her house. Usually, her sisters would be waiting for news from school. She climbed the steps to her room apprehensively, because her sisters love to play jokes on her. Ryo her older sister was looked like o goddess on crack with super bright green hair and yellow eyes. Sami her youngest sister looked like your average schoolgirl except for the light blue hair. Since she had made it to her bedroom without being ambushed, Tsuki was quite surprised to find that neither of her sisters was home. The first thing that she did was pull out her cell phone and call her Aunt Washu, "Auntie Washu," she said, "Sami and Ryo aren't home and I'm worried." Tsuki heard her aunt about to answer when she heard a car horn. "I have to go somewhere, I'll call you back later. When Tsuki walked to the foot of the shrine stairs, Dark was waiting for her."I'm sorry, I thought that you were someone else," she said before turning away. Dark stared at Tsuki with a cold, emotionless gaze before gripping her arm tightly, Let go of me; you're hurting me," she screamed. Dark was making her arm feel like it was coming off Tsuki struggled against Dark for a few more minutes before he pierced her neck with a needle that was filled with a special chemical that instantly put her to sleep. He easily hoisted her limp body over his shoulder and shoved her into the passenger seat of his car. He looked down at Tsuki, his eyes cloudy as he thought about what he was doing. "I am so sorry" he whispered covering the sleeping girl with his coat before driving off. "Where is Tsuki, she should have been home hours ago, "Ryo said as she and Sami searched every corner of the house. She and her sister had been up at the main shrine doing their duties priestesses when they realized that Tsuki hadn't check on them. To make matters worse, Sami found her sister's cell phone crushed to pieces in the driveway. At about five o'clock, a tall hotté with shimmering silver-white hair knocked on the door looking for their missing sister. "I'm sorry but she's missing." "Where is she? "He asked his golden eyes full of worry, "Is there any thing I can do to help, my name is Sesshomaru." "How do we know that you ain't the one who took he" Ryo shouted holding up a nasty looking katana. Sesshomaru growled angrily before storming off. "Now why did you go off and do a thing like that, he could've helped us find her" Meanwhile, when Tsuki woke up, she was in an unfamiliar room with her arms and legs tied together. Her head felt like it was coming apart and she winced as the ropes around her wrist scraped her hands. She looked up when the door across from her opened and the hottie from the train station stepped in the door. Tsuki glared angrily at Dark as he untied the ropes that kept her from escaping. "How dare you kidnap me," she shouted angrily as Dark started to clean her raw and bloody wrists. Dark looked at her again with those mesmerizing crimson eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he led her to a nearby bed. Tsuki still didn't trust him and she had a plan to get out of there. She sat up on the bed and gave Dark a sultry grin; she was hoping that he would sit beside her. Only when her plan started to kick into gear, she noticed that he looked like he was going to kiss her. ,"Tsuki," Sesshomaru shouted as he and Ryo combed the alleys for and sign of Tsuki. When Ryo wasn't looking he started off on a search for his girlfriend. He followed her scent to an abandoned warehouse in Tokyo and watched as two thugs talked about their boss's new toy. "She's a high school girl," the first one said, not noticing that they were being watched. Sesshomaru growled angrily before dashing by the two guards and running up the stairs. The two idiots didn't notice him and continued their conversation. Back up stairs, Tsuki was still busy trying to keep Dark from kissing her when Sesshomaru kicked down the door to rescue her. She looked at her gorgeous rescuer before he threw Dark across the room like he would a piece of paper. Sesshomaru smiled gently at Tsuki before laying a big fat kiss on her surprised lips. Tsuki's first reaction was to pull away, but when she looked at Sesshomaru she realized that she had hurt his feelings. "Sess I-"she managed to say before her boyfriend stormed out of the warehouse. She had just had had her first kiss and she ruined it by pulling away. She sighed sadly and followed her love out of the dreary building. Sess took her back to her home where her sisters were waiting; by the time they made it back it was night. After Sami and Ryo thanked him Sess walked outside to stare at the full moon. Tsuki was already standing out there and it sounded like she was crying. Impulsively, Sess wrapped his arms around her narrow waist and whispered, "I'm sorry." "You're sorry that you kissed me she said turning to face her boyfriend, "That was my first kiss and I ruined it because I was afraid," she sobbed as Sess held her close. Sess's golden eyes widened and tipped Tsuki's chin up. He gave her a gentle smile before he closed the distance between them by kissing Tsuki again. This time she didn't pull away until he did and her face was a beautiful shade of pink. The couple spent the rest of the night sitting quietly together on a bench neither wanting to break the spell. Sometime in the middle of the night, Tsuki fell asleep and Sesshomaru left. "Good morning Kagome, Tsuki said as she met up with her friend on the way to school,"Where's Sesshomaru?" "Feh, my brother's still at home catching up on his beauty sleep" the two girls turned around t0 see Inuyasha grinning at them. Tsuki blushed when she remembered last night's events. Kagome noticed this and said, "Did something happen between the two of you," she asked as they walked into the school courtyard. Not only were Yuka and Eri waiting for Tsuki, so was Sesshomaru with a huge bouquet of white roses. "Hey babe," Sesshomaru said giving his girlfriend the roses along with a sweet kiss on the lips. Eri, Yuka, and almost every girl in the courtyard watched as Tsuki returned the kiss with almost as much passion. Yuka stared angrily as the man of her dreams basically made out with her enemy and nearly had a coronary. Hojo even had to drag his friend off to their classes before she caused a scene. Inuyasha, seeing how stupid Yuka and Hojo looked, started to crack up and got more than a few weird looks from his classmates. Kagome paid no attention to her boyfriend and was looking at Sesshomaru and Tsuki in each others' arms 'why doesn't Inuyasha treat me like that?' She wondered feeling a bit jealous of her friend. Inuyasha must have picked up on her mood because he gave her a sweet smile, a welcome change from his annoying smirks. Finally Sess let go of Tsuki's waist and started to focus on Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hello little brother, "Sess said calmly for once being nice to his brother he even flashed a smile at Kagome before the bell rang and they we4re swept to class by the throngs of students headed in one direction. Unfortunately, Sess and Inuyasha were seniors and since Kagome and Tsuki were sophomores they only saw each other in the halls and during lunch and gym. When Kagome and Tsuki stepped into their first period Art class they were rewarded by almost every single girl giving Tsuki and Kagome evil glares. "I guess that's because we snagged the cutest guys in the school," Kagome whispered as they took their seats in the back. Coincidentally, if you looked out the window you could see Sess and Inuyasha having gym class on the field below. Almost every girl leaned out of he window when Sess and Inuyasha walked out on the field. The two brothers looked even more delectable in the tight gym pants and some the more crude girls were yelling out things like: "Cute butt Sess," and other less kid-friendly things that made Kagome blush. Tsuki however, laughed and hung out of the window not caring that they were on the second floor and shouted, "Hi Fluffy, you should wear those shorts more often!" To make everything a whole lot worse, Tsuki was waving like a maniac. Sess heard Tsuki calling to him and looked up to see the female half of the sophomore class hanging out of the window. He stared at his girl friend intently when he saw the silhouette of someone sneaking up on her. He watched helplessly as the girl-who he guessed was either Yuka or Eri- shoved Tsuki out of the window. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran to catch her but they were too late, Tsuki's head hit the ground with a sickening thud and a wave of crimson blood. Above, in the art room Sess could vaguely see Kagome pelting Yuka with everything in her arsenal including an easel and some paintbrushes. Sess rushed over to his limp and barely breathing girlfriend pushing his brother out of the way,"Someone call an ambulance!!" he shouted trying to feel for a pulse. He sat next to Tsuki until the ambulance came and they took her to the nearest hospital. At first he insisted on riding with her but when Kagome and half of the art class showed up dragging along a severely deformed Yuka and Eri, he knew not to mess with her. Both Sess and Inuyasha received special permission to leave school and go to the hospital with Tsuki as long as they called her relatives. When they finally got to Tokyo General Hospital, Kagome was sitting in a chair in the waiting room looking worriedly at the clock. "They took her into surgery a few minutes ago," she said as the two brothers sat down beside her, "she hasn't opened her eyes and her wound is still bleeding" The trio was sitting quietly waiting for any possible news about Tsuki's condition four hours later when the hospital doors opened and at least four people rushed in. Sess recognized Tsuki's two sisters Ryo and Sami, but he didn't know who the short red haired woman or the tall man with hair almost as white as his was. Sami looked up at Sess and said, "That's our Auntie Washu and our big brother Dante" "You have an older brother" Sess said turning to watch the tough-looking man who looked so different from his Tsuki. Dante was only a few inches taller than Sess but close up they were eye to eye. Dante was wearing a long red coat over a black shirt and matching black pants. He was sitting by his sisters with a deep frown on his face and occasionally he would sneak peeks at Kagome to see what she was doing. Finally Inuyasha got tired of watching Dante stare at his girl friend and snarled, "Why don't you keep your eyes to yourself?" Inuyasha looked like he wanted to fight Dante but was stopped by a nurse coming out and saying, "Whichever one of you is Miss Tanaka's boyfriend, she just woke up and she wants to see you" Sess stood up and quietly followed the nurse into an adjoining hallway. When he got to Tsuki's room, she was sitting up watching something on TV. "Hi Sess, "she said giving him a sunny smile that didn't give away the fact that she was very weak. Sess gave his girlfriend a gentle smile as he sat down beside her, "Why didn't you want 


End file.
